


Winging It

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: He'd do anything for them until he really couldn't do anything anymore.
Kudos: 13





	Winging It

He'd do anything for them, until he really couldn't do anything anymore. Sure, he could mitigate a lot - give his friends a heads up when Jellal was in a pissy mood (not that they necessarily needed forewarning on that one). He knew that due to his ability to hear Jellal, they placed a lot of their faith in him making sure that Jellal didnt steer them towards certain doom, that Jellal's conviction did not waiver, and for reassurance that they and their own desire for redemption and a new life were not misplaced.

Cobra did not think he would ever be able to forgive himself for not living up to their expectations.

Because Jellal did waiver. How could he not? He was winging this, the same as them. Jellal didn't know any more about redemption than the Oracion Seis did. He was a former monster too, groping around in the dark, trying to find a way to the light. But even if he did find it, Cobra suspected Jellal would shy away from it, blinded and in agony, and utterly convinced that the dark was what he deserved.

(Whether that was true or not was almost irrelevant at this point.)

But Cobra continued to pretend that was not so, for the benefit of his friends. It wasn't like they had all that many other options after all. Jellal was blind, but so were they, and there was a certain comfort in knowing that no matter what they stumbled into, they'd do so together.

And hopefully, they'd have the wits about them to not make the same mistake as Jellal, and drag him into the sunlight with them.


End file.
